Frihet
by Cecca1501
Summary: Prinsesse Swan er fanget i prinsesserollen av hennes mor og far, hun er forventet til å gifte seg med Jacob Svart. Kan noen redde henne fra å gjøre den største feilen i hennes liv? One shot


Frihet

Alice gled kjolen over hodet mitt og bandt den fast. Det var en midnatt blå og helt nydelig kjole. Ifølge min mor, dronningen, så var kjolen den perfekte kjole på den perfekte prinsessa. Men jeg var langt fra "den perfekte prinsessa". Hvis noe så jeg var det motsatte. Jeg mangler nåde, skjønnhet og nesten alle de egenskapene som ble vurdert tilstrekkelig i denne verdenen.

Jeg var heller en ganske stille sjel, foretrakk jeg å lese i stede for dans, og var slett ikke så sosial som min mor.

Min mor og kongen av Spania hadde bestemt seg for å gifte meg bort til kongens sønn, Jacob Svart. Så snart jeg hørte dette, skrev jeg ham et brev for å introdusere meg selv, det virket som den riktige tingen å gjøre. Jeg var livredd for at han var vemmelig eller slem, men han var det motsatte av mine frykter, han var veldig snill. Jeg vil nok ikke elske ham på det måten prinsessene elsket prinsene i eventyrene, men livet mitt var ikke det perfekte eventyr. Selv om jeg elsket min mor, så avskydde jeg det livet hun hadde påtvunget meg.

Jeg snurret foran det lange speilet foran meg. I dag vil jeg endelig møte min forlovede, han har reist hele veien fra Spania bare for å se meg. Jeg håpet at han ville fortsatt like meg til tross for min åpenbare mangel på skjønnhet.

"Å, du ser helt fantastisk ut, Miss Bella!" Hyllet Alice.

Dronningen hadde leid inn Alice for jobben for å gjøre meg vakker, og jeg absolutt beundret henne. Hun var en fantastisk venn til tross for hennes over entusiastiske oppførsel.

Alice var på min alder og lykkelig gift med stall gutten Jasper. De var perfekte sammen og jeg misunte deres kjærlighet uhyrlig. Jeg smilte til henne, og satt meg på en stol ved pulten min. Alice plukket opp en hårbørste og begynte å dra den gjennom håret mitt. Hun flettet håret mitt og satt det opp.

"Prins Jacob, kommer til å besvime av din skjønnhet, prinsesse"

"Alice, vær så snill, kall meg Bella. Og jeg tviler på noen ville besvime ved synet av meg, jeg ser bare ordinær ut." Jeg sukket.

Alice slo meg i armen, hardt.

"Au! Hva var det for?"

"Aldri noen gang kall deg ordinær Bella. Du er utrolig vakkert."

Jeg bare himlet med øynene da hun fortsatte å børste håret mitt.

Musikken spilte dempet i bakgrunnen. Jeg kjente igjen sangen som Claire de Lune av Debussy. Det var en av min mors favoritter og jeg hadde blitt ganske glad i den også. Jeg følte meg ganske nervøs da jeg begynte å bane min vei ned trappen mot mannen jeg skulle tilbringe resten av livet mitt med. Et liv fylt med ball og ansvar. Dette var den retningen livet mitt skulle ta, min hensikt. Jeg var forventet til å gifte seg og produsere en arving. Det var alt jeg var forventet av. Ikke noe eventyr, ingen spenning. Jeg fikk ikke engang følt spenningen ved å forelske meg i en mann av mitt eget valg.

Jeg kunne ikke hjelpe, men å tenke på hvordan livet mitt ville vært om jeg hadde vært noen andres datter. Ville jeg ha vært lykkeligere?

Jeg prøvde å tvinge disse tankene ut av hodet mitt. Jeg var på vei til å gifte meg med en veldig snill mann, og jeg skal være lykkelig.

Borte i mine tanker snublet i tynne lufta og falt rett i en mann sine armer. Flau, rettet jeg meg raskt opp, men når jeg er den klumsete personen jeg er, atter mistet balansen. Denne gangen tok personen tak i albuen min for å holde meg stabil.

"Unnskyld, jeg mente ikke å gå rett inn i deg. Tilgi meg," hvisket jeg. Kinnene mine rødmet av flauhet, Jeg stirret ned i gulvet for å unngå å se opp på personen foran meg.

"Det går bra, ingen skade gjort." En fløyels stemme svarte. Nysgjerrig, tittet jeg opp på personen jeg dultet borti, og glemte flauheten helt. Mannen som fremdeles holdt armen min var en uforglemmelig person. Han hadde bronse hår og unike smaragdgrønne øyner.

"Hvem er du?" Spurte jeg ganske frekt. Vanligvis ville jeg ha husket min rolle og spurt i en mer høflig og "prinsesseaktig" måte, men noe om øynene hans gjorde det vanskelig for meg å tenke rett og finne de riktige ordene.

Han smilte og han smil gjorde at jeg nesten mistet balansen min igjen. Jeg visste ikke at det var mulig for én person å kunne være så vakker.

"Mitt navn er Edward Masen, miss. Jeg er den nye kokken. Og hvis du vil tilgi meg om jeg spør, hvem er du? "

Jeg bet meg i leppa. Jeg hatet å introdusere meg selv som prinsessa. Folk så meg umiddelbart som tittelen min, og brydde seg ikke å se den virkelige meg, men det nyttet ikke å juge så jeg motvillig sa hvem jeg var.

"Mitt navn er Isabella Swan. Jeg er datter av dronningen. kall meg helst Bella. Jeg hater det når folk kaller meg prinsesse Swan," Jeg neide raskt, og han tok hånden min.

"Det er en glede å møte deg Bella." Jeg gispet litt da han forsiktig kysset mitt hånda mi. Det føltes som om en elektrisk strøm strømmet fra leppene hans til hånda mi og gjennom kroppen min. Det så ut som han merket det også, fordi han raskt løslot hånda mi.

"Isabella, kjære, hvor er du?" Ropte min mor. Jeg smilte til herr Masen og stormet inn i stuen hvor jeg hørte min mors stemme komme fra. Hun satt i en stol ovenfor en solbrun mann med sort skjegg. Ved siden av ham satt en ung mann og så opp på meg spent. Han hadde skinnende svart hår og store svarte øyne.

"Bella?" Spurte han mens han stod opp og kom nærmere meg.

"Jacob," smilte jeg. Han tok hånden min og kysset den, men jeg følte ikke den samme magien som jeg følte da herr Masen gjorde det samme.

"Det er hyggelig å endelig treffe deg, Bella, du er en sann skjønnhet," jeg rødmet.

"Det er hyggelig å møte deg også, Jacob"

Ubehagelig taushet fulgte. Den var ødelagt av en tjener som kom med te og kjeks.

"Jeg tok med din ring, Bella," sa Jacob etter et par minutter, og han tok en liten fløyels boks ut av lomma. Jeg ble nesten kvalt av teèn min, når han sa det.

"Å.. uh.. Så snilt av deg," var det eneste jeg klarte å si.

Han gikk ned på ett kne og åpnet esken. Inne i boksen var en nydelig diamantring, ringen var laget av hvitt gull. Det var en veldig enkel ring, og jeg virkelig elsket den. Men jeg likte ikke hva den representerte.

Jacob gled ringen på ringefingeren min, og reiste seg opp og omfavnet meg i en klem. Jeg klemte ham tilbake og så trakk jeg meg unna.

"Mor, jeg føler meg litt sliten. Jeg tror jeg skal gå til seng." Jeg må komme meg bort før jeg begynner å gråte.

"Selvfølgelig, kjære. Vi snakkes i morgen, Svart tar med oss ut i naturen så vi kan ri."

Vidunderlig

Jeg klatret opp trappene til rommet mitt og tok kjolen min av, uten å sette på en nattkjole la jeg meg i sengen min.

Jeg ville ikke at livet mitt med Jacob skulle starte så snart. Jeg ønsket å være fri litt lenger, eller i det minste så fritt som er mulig. Men mest av alt ønsket jeg å være normal, som Alice. Komme vekk fra det kongelige livet. Jeg hører ikke til i denne livsstilen. Jeg byttet posisjon i sengen og prøvde å sovne selv om tårene strømmet nedover ansiktet mitt. Jeg følte at det var ubrukelig, så jeg sto opp og knytet en morgenkåpe rundt midjen min.

Slottet var mørkt og de fleste så ut som å ha gått i seng. Jeg åpnet vinduet og så ut. Det var fullmåne, den var stor, vakker og lyste opp himmelen. Stjernene var klare og en svak vind blåste i ansiktet mitt. Jeg inhalerte dypt og nøt freden.

Jeg ønsket et øyeblikk at jeg kunne sove under stjernene hver kveld, og ikke være bundet til prinsesse tittelen. Jeg lengtet etter å se verdenen, ikke fra et vindu på en vogn trukket av hvite hester, men med mitt blotte øyne mens jeg gikk på landejorda med mine egne føtter. Frihet

"Hva tenker du på?" Spurte den fløyels stemmen fra tidligere i dag.

Jeg skvatt, skremt.

"Je-jeg tenkte på hvor vakker natten er," løy jeg rødmende.

"Ja, det er en veldig vakker natt. Men hva tenkte du egentlig på?" Spurte herr Masen mens han aldri tok øynene bort fra meg.

Jeg trakk pusten dypt, "Jeg tenkte egentlig på frihet."

Herr Masen så overraskende fascinert ut. Jeg kunne ikke forestille meg hvorfor han fant mine tanker interessante.

"Hva om frihet?" Spurte han. Plutselig så det ut som han realiserte noe, "Du trenger ikke å fortelle meg miss Swan. Jeg var bare nysgjerrig."

Dette var akkurat dette jeg hatet om mitt liv oppsummert opp i en kort setning. Han hadde nok husket at jeg var en prinsesse, og at han skulle behandle meg som en prinsesse. Men jeg ønsket ikke å bli behandlet annerledes. Jeg ønsket å bli behandlet som han hadde behandlet meg før, som hans like.

"Bella. Kall meg Bella. Og jeg tenkte på min egen frihet faktisk. Eller mangelen på den," jeg hørtes ut som en bortskjemt drittunge. "Jeg vet de fleste vil gi alt for å være meg. Å leve i luksus og sikkerhet. Det jeg ønsker er frihet til å utforske verdenen. Jeg ønsker ikke dette. Jeg vil ikke ha dette livet."

Herr Masen smilte til meg. Han nølende løftet hånden og strøk den forsiktig over kinnet mitt. Jeg lente meg mot berøringa av instinkt uten å bry meg om at jeg nettopp hadde delt min dypeste hemmelighet med en mann jeg ikke engang kjente.

"Du er helt fascinerende Bella."

Jeg sniffet og løftet ansiktet mitt bort fra hånda hans. "Jeg er langt fra fascinerende."

Han bare himlet øynene. Det var rart hvordan det føltes som jeg hadde kjent ham for alltid. Jeg føltes som om jeg kunne stole på ham fullstendig.

Under vår samtale hadde jeg flyttet meg fra vinduet, og jeg var nå ovenfor ham. Jeg så ned på morgenkåpa mi og så at den var litt åpen, og den viste at jeg hadde ingenting annet enn mitt undertøy under. Jeg rødmet dypere enn jeg trodde var mulig og i all hast dekket meg opp.

"Unnskyld, Herr masen."

"Ikke vær flau Bella, du er helt fantastisk."

Hvis det hadde vært noen andre, ville utsagnet ha engstet meg. Men jeg trodde ikke noe om Herr Masen kunne engste meg nå. Jeg smilte prøvende til ham

"Og kan du kalle meg Edward."

Månelyset skinte på ansiktet hans slik at det så ut som han var glitrende. Vi så på hverandre en stund, og sa ingenting før han Edward plutselig brøt stillheten.

"Hvor gammel er du Bella?"

"Jeg er 18."

Han smilte og så ut av vinduet. "Så ung," hvisket han. Jeg ble litt overrasket, jeg hadde trodde han var på samme alder som meg.

"Hva mener du?" Spurte jeg.

"Du er bare 18 og ennå når jeg ser inn i dine øyne jeg føler som om jeg kan se hele verden. Det du sier er så dypt. Jeg har aldri møtt noen som deg."

Ingen har noen gang sagt noe så poetisk og vakkert til meg. Jeg følte tårene komme av hans ord.

"Hvor gammel er du?"

Han stanset og stirret ut av vinduet og snudde seg mot meg igjen. "Jeg er 19."

Han så ned på hånden min og hans smil falmet. "Jeg hørte at du skal gifte deg med Svart," hvisket han.

Jeg sukket og en ensom tåre gled nedover kinnet mitt. Edward strøk den vekk med fingeren og brukte samme hånd til å stryke meg over kjeven. "Hvorfor er du lei deg, Bella?"

"Jeg vil ikke gifte seg med Jacob. Han er hyggelig, men jeg er ikke skapt for dette livet, jeg vil være fri og lykkelig. Fri til å gå hvor jeg vil uten å måtte bære en pen kjole og neie for alle. Jeg vil ha eventyr og overraskelser ikke te og diamanter. Og mest av alt jeg ønsker å gifte seg av kjærlighet, ikke fordi noen trodde det ville gjøre at kongefamilien ser bra ut. Jeg ønsker å være i kontroll over mitt eget liv." Hulket jeg, og Edward omfavnet meg i en klem. Jeg følte meg så trygg i armene hans.

"Hysj, det kommer til å gå bra." Stemmen hans var så beroligende, og jeg kunne føle tretthet sige inn og øyelokkene mine ble tunge.

"Vi bør få deg til sengs, Bella."

Jeg nikket dovent på hodet og lot ham lede meg tilbake til rommet mitt. Jeg ble overrasket over at han visste hvor det var, men jeg antok at noen må ha gitt ham en omvisning på slottet.

"Drøm søtt min vakre, Bella," hvisket han da han la meg ned på sengen min. Jeg var for langt borte til å svare.

Det var den første natten jeg drømte om Edward Masen.

Jeg våknet opp og følte meg forvirret. Jeg skulle gifte meng med Jacob om noen uker. Så hvorfor kunne jeg ikke slutte å tenke på Edward? Det ville være veldig feil av meg å utvikle følelser for ham. Veldig galt. Og jeg var ganske sikker på at jeg allerede hadde utviklet følelser for han. Det var bare at han var så perfekt! Omsorgsfull, snill og dyp.

Men han var kokk. Og jeg var en forlovet prinsesse.

Vi kunne aldri noensinne være sammen.

Jeg nesten fniste av ironien. Jeg hadde alltid ønsket spenning i livet mitt, og nå hadde jeg det. Det var som en episk kjærlighetshistorie fra en av bøkene mine, forbudt kjærlighet. Jeg ristet oppgitt på hodet. Den eneste forskjellen var at Edward og jeg var ikke forelsket. Og likevel, jeg kjente denne rare energien som trekker meg mot mot ham. Nesten som om han var en planet, og jeg var en måne, trukket til ham av tyngdekraften. Jeg hadde aldri virkelig trodd på slikt som sjelevenner, men hvis det virkelig hadde eksistert så var jeg sikker på at Edward var "den ene".

Jeg var ikke sikker, men jeg håpet at han kanskje følte det samme som meg. Jeg følte trangen av å se ham igjen. Den logiske delen av hjernen min advarte meg om å se han, jeg visste hvor lett det var å kunne forelske meg i Edward, og jeg kunne bare forestille seg hvor mye smerte det ville av så å måtte gifte meg med Jacob. Det beste ville vært å unngå ham, men jeg ignorerte den delen av hjernen min. Jeg ville nok å ha klart å holde meg unna.

Mine bekymringer og deprimerende tanker syntes til å lette jo nærmere jeg kom kjøkkenet og Edward. Jeg ruslet inn når han drev og lagde frokost til familien min.

Han snudde seg rundt da han hørte meg komme inn, og han smilte et hjertestoppende smil til meg. Jeg kunne ikke la være å smile tilbake. Ingen ord var nødvendig.

Jeg så at han lagde egg og toast, jeg ble mer sulten for hvert minutt som gikk. Omsider knurret magen min høyt, og jeg kjente mine kinn rødme.

"Sulten?" humret Edward

Han ga meg en tallerken med litt mat, og jeg gravde i meg entusiastisk.

"Takk," hvisket jeg og håpet at han kunne høre meg. "Takk, ikke bare for frokosten. Det var ikke rettferdig av meg å sutre om mine ubetydelige problemer. Jeg håper du ikke tror at jeg er en bortskjemt liten drittunge, selv om det sannsynligvis er det jeg er.

"Jeg er bare glad at jeg kunne være der for deg. Og jeg tror ikke at du er bortskjemt i det hele tatt. Du er helt perfekt."

Jeg rødmet, han kom mot meg.

"Dine røde kinn er helt utsøkte."

Jeg rødmet enda dypere og fortjente et moret smil.

Han tok hånden min i sin, men jeg viket fra fingeren som strøk over ringen min.

"Jeg skulle ønske min mor ville slutte å styre livet mitt. Jeg ønsker ikke å gifte meg med Jakob." Sukket jeg mens jeg stirret opp i de smaragd grønne øynene til Edward.

"Så ikke gifte deg med ham, Bella. Hvis dette ikke er det livet du ønsker, så ta kontroll over livet ditt."

Jeg sukket igjen, "Jeg kan ikke."

"Hvorfor ikke?"

"Tenk på hva det ville gjøre til min mor.."

"Bella, du fortjener dette. Moren din vil forstå. Det er ditt liv. "

"Edward, jeg kan ikke bare dra."

"Røm din vei, Bella."

"Edward –" Men han lot meg ikke fullføre setningen.

"Bella, Røm med meg."

Hva?

Jeg var målløs. Jeg klarte ikke en gang å tenke, hodet mitt var helt tomt.

"Jeg vet det høres rart ut, og jeg vet at vi har akkurat møttes. Men jeg føler at jeg har kjent deg hele mitt liv. Det er som det er noe mystisk magnetiske kraft mellom oss som trekker meg til deg. Jeg har ikke vært i stand til å slutte å tenke på deg siden vi møttes, beklager hvis dette høres skummelt ut. Men jeg bare... Bella tror du på kjærlighet ved første blikk?"

Jeg ble enda mer målløs, så alt jeg klarte å gjøre var å trekke på skuldrene mine som svar. Jeg hadde tenkt så mye på hva som var mellom meg og Edward, men jeg visste at det var følelser mellom oss. Jeg var usikker på hvor sterke disse følelsene var.

"Jeg er forelsket i deg, Bella."

Med disse ordene dro meg ut til realiteten igjen. Han var forelsket i meg.

Jeg gled ringen av fingeren min og puttet den i lomma. Jeg måtte finne en måte å returnere den tilbake til Jacob. Etter ringen var av løftet jeg hånden og strøyk den forsiktig over kinnet til Edward. Øynene hans flagret og lukket ved berøringen min. Jeg sto opp på tærne sånn at jeg var på nivå med ham, og jeg kysset ham forsiktig på munnen.

Et fyrverkeri utbrudd skjedde inni meg når leppene våre rørte. Det brant gjennom hodet mitt og gjorde det helt klart. Jeg trodde nå på sjelevenner, og Edward var min sjelevenn. Vi hørte sammen. Jeg kunne ikke gifte meg med noen andre enn ham.

Jeg måtte snakke med moren min, prøve å få henne til å forstå og hvis hun ikke forsto så skulle vi rømme vår vei. Det spilte ingen rolle, så lenge jeg var med Edward.


End file.
